coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 924 (3rd November 1969)
Plot The emergency services clear up the scene at the crash site. Ambulances bring the residents to a local hospital. Minnie and Jack are brought in unconscious on stretchers. Dot helps Arthur Walker get the Rovers ready for opening time and offers to fetch her transistor for some music. In the casualty waiting area Hilda frets as she can't find Stan and Elsie sits in a trance, her wrist injured and head cut. Annie's neck is hurt and she rambles, confused and dazed. Ena faints and is taken to a ward. Everyone is separated from each other and Emily tracks some of them down. Elsie suddenly gets up and walks off. Betty and Cyril are reunited and he is able to give a statement to the police. Val comes round in a bed. Ken's arm is in a sling while Albert has broken his. Ena slips back into thinking of air raid blackouts. Maggie has a fractured pelvis and a head injury. A shocked Dot hears over the radio about the crash and Arthur rings the police. Annie sits by Jack's bed. She breaks down at the thought they could have been killed. Cyril tells Annie that some of them are unaccounted for. Elsie arrives unannounced at No.11 where building work for kitchen alterations are under way. She is still in a daze. Dickie, with a dislocated shoulder and knee injury, is wheeled in a chair to Audrey's bedside and they are reconciled. Elsie tells Dot she couldn't stand the sight of the uniforms as it made her think of prison. Stan has a broken elbow and fractured ribs. Jack frets over the Rovers where Arthur is being plagued by journalists. Night sets in but Val and Audrey can't sleep. Betty worries about Maggie while Ena tries to sneak a look at a curtained-off bed where Minnie lies in an oxygen tent. The Sister tells Ena that her friend is very poorly. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys Guest cast *Arthur Walker - Jack Allen *Dot Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Doctor - Paul Darrow *Inspector - Anthony Mayne *Nurse (Casualty) - Judy Matheson *Senior Sister (Casualty) - Elaine Mitchell *Nurse (Female Ward) - Anne Kidd *Sister (Female Ward) - Anna Gymer *Staff Nurse (Male Ward) - Elaine Wells Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Lake District Hospital - Male ward, Female ward and Casualty department *Roadside crash site Notes *This episode was the first to be made with colour cameras but with the black and white 1964 title sequence and similarly monochrome "End of Part One", "Part Two" captions, end credits and two filmed location sequences. The next three episodes were made in the same way (though none of them had location inserts) but all four were scheduled to be transmitted in black and white as ITV's colour service didn't officially start until Saturday 15th November 1969 in the regions covered by Granada Television, London Weekend Television, Thames Television, ATV and Yorkshire Television. There were however test transmissions by the ITA, not by the stations themselves, in those same regions of colour programmes on different frequencies and it was possible for this episode to be seen in colour by viewers there if they retuned their sets. (see page on Colour Television for more details). *The back room and kitchen of 11 Coronation Street are shown to be undergoing modernisation with the two rooms being knocked into one. The work had not commenced in the previous appearance of the rooms two episodes earlier (supposedly set on the same day) and no on-screen explanation is given as to who is carrying out the work with Len Fairclough, the obvious candidate for the job, being in Leeds and Ray Langton still in hospital when the work has been finished by Episode 926 (10th November 1969). A possible production reason for the change is that it was determined that Elsie Tanner's flowery wallpaper, while fine for black and white, was too strong for the new colour cameras. *The Grape Street set in its wooden frontage incarnation makes its final appearance in this episode as Arthur Walker speaks to two uncredited journalists at night and Bobby the cat waits forlornly on the window sill of No. 5. This sequence was filmed in black and white. When the set made its next appearance in Episode 944 (12th January 1970) it had been rebuilt in brick but was still just a frontage with no back yards or ginnel. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aftermath. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,250,000 homes (2nd place) *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **The Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released in 31st July 2006. **The Golden Anniversary DVD Collection, released by ITV Home Entertainment on 11th October 2010. It was also available as part of the Stars of the Street - 50 Years, 50 Classic Characters DVD set released on the same day. Category:1969 episodes Episode 0924